


Looking Good

by SirenAlpha



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, stage makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAlpha/pseuds/SirenAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty agreed to a liveblog stage makeup tutorial for his blog with Lardo as his guest star. She turns him into a fawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw a photoset of a boy in [ makeup as a deer](http://thatsthat24.tumblr.com/post/117631596848/spectredeflector-stag-king-makeup-i-realized-i) and it kinda went from there.

“Hey, Lardo,” Bitty said cautiously, leaning against the kitchen table to talk with her.

“Sup?” she asked, finishing the last bite of her slice of pie.

“I was wondering if you might be okay with doing something with me for my vlog.”

She stared at him.

“I mean, I just felt bad. I talk about the guys a lot because I talk about hockey a lot, but you don’t play even if you are our team manager. I just kinda felt like I was leaving you out, and some of my fans were asking about you. I just thought it might be a nice idea,” he said, straightening up and holding up his hands.

“You’re asking if I want to be on your vlog?” she asked, setting down her plate. “The one you hardly ever talk to us about even though we all know you do it?”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah, man,” she said, standing up from the table to fist pump. “Wait ‘til I tell Shitty, he’s gonna be so jealous that I get to be the first guest star, yes!”

“So you’ll do it?” Bitty asked, lowering his hands.

“Yes, but I kinda got one request.”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“You remember that time when my friend had me help him do stage makeup for the theater kids?”

Bitty nodded, recalling from winter when Lardo spent a good fifteen minutes complaining about one guy who refused to sit still when she had to do his makeup.

“Well, that was actually kinda fun, and I want to do it again, and I’ve always kinda wanted to do a liveblog, but have no idea how to like do that.”

“You want to live blog a stage makeup tutorial?” Bitty asked.

“Is that too weird?” Lardo asked, leaning back. “I can pick something else.”

“No, it’s cool. Do you know what you want to do or when?”

“A Saturday afternoon probably, I’ll have to scrounge up supplies from my friend. Maybe in a week or two I’ll be ready. Depending on what I get for colors and shit, I’ll figure out what I’ll do for you.”

“For me?” Bitty asked, pointing at himself.

“Yeah, it’s your vlog, dude. Don’t you want in on the action?” she asked, doing a half dance like something Shitty would do when he’s drunk. “I promise I’ll make you look good.”

“Sure, that’s great,” he said, smiling. “I’ll start giving announcements and stuff so hopefully we’ll have a good crowd. I’ve only done a liveblog once before, but it’ll hopefully go okay.”

“Sweet, this is gonna be awesome,” she said, grinning back at him.

It took two and a half weeks for Lardo collect all her supplies, and she refused to tell Bitty what she was going to make up him into. “It’s gotta be a surprise for you and your fans,” she said, waving him off from peeking into her bag even as she brought it into his room.

“Did you move your bedside table to give me space for all the makeup?” she asked, looking over his set up.

He had pulled back his chair some so they could both be comfortably in the view of the camera, and he’d borrowed the second chair from Shitty on the condition that Shitty be allowed to sit on Bitty’s bed to watch it happen. He had also cleared off his bedside table to stick it in between the two chairs and his camera.

“Yeah, you needed to put it on something,” he answered with a shrug.

“That’s so nice,” she said, grinning as she put her bag on the table.

“You guys ready?” Shitty asked, sticking his head in the door.

“Please tell me you’re wearing pants,” Bitty said, looking him over as he walked in and revealed he wasn’t. “This is going straight onto the internet.”

“Your bed’s not in the shot,” Shitty said as he walked past him to take his seat on Bitty’s bed.

“It is a little bit. At least get under a blanket,” Bitty pleaded.

“Fine, fine,” Shitty said, pulling down Bitty’s comforter to place it over his lap.

“Thank you,” Bitty said, turning back to Lardo as she tried to muffle her sniggering as she unpacked the makeup.

“What’s going on in here?” Holster asked, sticking his head in the way Shitty head.

“I’m about to do my first live blog,” Lardo announced, puffing up her chest. “Come watch.”

“Uh,” Bitty said as Holster shouted for Ransom to get his ass into Bitty’s room.

“Where’s Jack?” Ransom asked as he came into the room, looking around.

“Dunno, probably had a hockey thing,” Shitty said with a shrug. “He’ll be back.”

“Cool,” Ransom said, taking a seat next to Shitty on the bed.

“What no chair for me?” Holster asked.

“Find something quick, we have to start soon,” Bitty said, turning to the computer to make sure everything was set up properly on that end. They’d be able to see themselves on screen, and be able to read any comments his fans made. As soon as he opened the room, a few people came online despite not having started the feed.

“Uh, hold on,” Holster said, running out of the room and coming back with one of the fold up chairs they used for extra seating for parties. He set it up right where Bitty’s bedside table used to be. “I’m ready.”

“You ready?” Bitty asked Lardo as she stopped rearranging the makeup on his bedside table.

“Yep,” she said, sitting down in Shitty’s chair.

“Great, I’m gonna start it,” he said, doing so then sitting down. “Hey.”

More fans came online and a few said ‘hey’ in response in the comments. “As I promised y’all, here is the lovely Lardo,” Bitty said, gesturing to her.

“Uh, hey,” she said, giving the screen rather than the camera a wave.

“She’s our guest star today, but we also have a couple other guests in the background who are going to behave themselves,” Bitty said, giving the boys a hard look they only grinned at.

“There’s Ransom.”

Ransom got off the bed to stick his head into their view. “Hey.”

“Shitty.”

“Hey,” he said, sticking his hand into frame.

“And Holster.”

Holster raised his hand, already in frame though mostly covered by Lardo. “Hey.”

Bitty took a quick glance at the response, most responding hey back or reminding each other of who his hausmates were. “And now, Lardo’s going to start her stage makeup tutorial using me as her model.”

“Yeah,” Lardo said, smiling. “I’m going to turn the wonderful Bitty here into a fawn.”

“Dude, you can do that?” Shitty interrupted.

Bitty smiled, checking the comments as Lardo turned to Shitty. All of them were positive, and he sat back in his seat.

“Yeah, of course,” Lardo told Shitty. “It’s gonna be awesome.”

“Hey, dude,” Ransom said, tapping Shitty on his arm. “Do you still have that flower crown you tried to put on Jack?”

“Yeah, bro, it’s plastic, I didn’t know how long I’d have to wait for an opening to get it on him,” Shitty said then looked over to Bitty. “Dude, are you saying we should put it on Bitty?”

“Yeah, totally, we could make him the deer king after Lardo’s finished, like Bambi or some shit.”

“He can’t be the deer king,” Holster said, shaking his head. “He has to be the deer prince. Lardo’s making him a fawn.”

“Guys,” Bitty said, holding up his hands. “Shush, it’s Lardo’s turn.”

“No, no, this is great actually,” Lardo said, turning back to him with a wide grin. “I’m totally going to make you the deer prince. This is gonna be awesome. When I finish, Shitty can go find the flower crown. You ready?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Bitty answered, smiling.

“Great, shirt on or off?”

“What?” Bitty asked, smile falling.

“Just, do you want me to do your shoulders to or just your face?”

“Oh, you can do my shoulders if you want,” Bitty said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it out of frame. Ransom wolf whistled and Shitty and Holster laughed.

“Your fans are great,” Lardo said, leaning over towards the screen to read the comments popping up.

Bitty scanned a couple of them to find them mostly reacting the same as the guys had, and he rolled his eyes. “Ready?” he asked, moving back from the screen.

“Yeah, uh,” she said, and looked over the bedside table to pick up what she needed first. “We’re going to start with foundation.”

She picked the container up off the table and held it up towards the camera. Then, she turned to Bitty. “Just close your eyes and keep your face relaxed.”

Bitty glanced at the boys, seeing them all leaning around to get a look at what Lardo was doing, and closed his eyes. He released a breath as he heard Lardo fiddling with the container. He jumped when she put it on his skin. “It feels weird.”

“You’ll be fine,” she said, and continued to explain what she did as she covered his face and down along his neck and over his shoulders with foundation. Bitty forced himself not to open his eyes to check the screen for his fans’ reactions.

“Next, I’m gonna do the white,” Lardo said, pulling away from his face.

Bitty chanced opening his eyes to see her setting down the foundation to pick up other makeup.

“This is a kinda stylized version of a deer so there’s a lot a lot of highlighting, but that’s fine cause it’s worth it,” she said, grinning then turning back to Bitty.

He gave her a smile before closing his eyes and relaxing his face.

“You’re pretty good at this,” she told him as she began applying the white makeup.

“Don’t forget to blend,” she told her audience before she took a brush to his face to do just that.

“How’s it feel?” Shitty asked.

Lardo pulled her hands away, and Bitty opened his eyes to answer. He shrugged. “A little weird, like thick or something. I don’t think I’ve ever put this much of anything on my face before.”

Lardo laughed. “Oh, you’re going to have so much makeup on after this. You’re going to have a hell of a time getting it off.”

“Dare you to go to dinner with the makeup on,” Ransom said.

“Sure,” Bitty said, smiling. “I’ll just eat here.”

“Boo,” Holster said, shaking his head. “Unsportsmanlike conduct, you go to the dining commons or it doesn’t count.”

“Yeah, I could totally show you around to everyone,” Lardo said, grinning.

“Do I at least get to put my shirt on?”

“Sure,” Shitty said, “But no hiding your face.”

Bitty tilted his head. “People have shown up in weirder.”

“Yeah, besides, you’ll be the best looking deer on all of campus,” Lardo said with a firm nod.

“Duh, he’s gonna be the deer prince of Samwell,” Ransom said. “We’ll make it legendary.”

“Bet we can get Jack to take pictures of it, too,” Shitty added.

Bitty bit his lip, glancing towards the fan responses, but didn’t have the angle to read them.

“Yeah,” Lardo said, nodding, “But time to shut up or this won’t get finished in time for that.”

“Sorry,” Shitty said, ducking his head.

“Anyways, time for some brown.”

Bitty closed his eyes again, listening as Lardo explained to the audience and feeling her brush make up over his forehead. She then moved to brush the brown over the sides of his neck and across his collar bones.

“That kind of tickles,” he confessed.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” she said, continuing with the even motions.

He watched as she covered the tops of his shoulders as well. She looked between his two shoulders several times before setting down her brush.

“At least you don’t really have chest hair to throw it off.”

The guys all sniggered, and Bitty glared at them. Lardo rolled her eyes, and continued onto the next step. “Now, to brighten up the white.”

He peeked when she pulled the brush away. He leaned over to read the comments as Lardo searched for the next makeup container she needed to use. He read positive comments and one or two people discussing doing deer makeup for Halloween. He smiled and winked at the camera while Lardo still wasn’t looking then pulled back and closed his eyes for her to start working again.

“Time for the nose, gotta be a little careful here,” Lardo said, her speech much slower than before as she concentrated on getting the contouring for Bitty’s deer nose right.

“Alright, I’m starting to see it,” Shitty said.

“Is it looking good?” Bitty asked, not opening his eyes.

“Yes, of course,” Lardo said, in a ‘duh’ tone. “I’m the one doing it.”

Bitty chuckled.

“Stop moving, I need to finish the contouring.”

He huffed, but kept still as she asked.

“Alright, time for the eyes,” Lardo said, moving away with a sigh. “Now, seriously, do not open your eyes for anything. I’m talking bodily harm if you make me mess up.”

“I promise,” Bitty said, keeping his face straight.

“Good.”

“Never knew you were so uptight about makeup,” Shitty said.

“Have you looked at her eyeliner?” Ransom asked.

“It’s like Hollywood level, bro,” Holster said.

“Shush, no talking about my eyeliner,” Lardo said, and Bitty could imagine her waving them off. “Now is the time to get Bitty’s eye shadow and eyeliner right.”

“Eyeliner?” Bitty asked.

“Yup, would put fake eyelashes on you too if I had found any that would’ve worked.”

“Oh my,” Bitty said, and got shushed.

It took a lot of effort not to flinch or flutter his eyelids every time Lardo put something against them. “Relax,” she kept whispering to him under her breath. “Trust me; I have never poked anybody’s eye out.”

He took a deep breath and held it as she continued to work on his eyes. Her hands remained steady, and she never pressed too hard on his eyelids. He released the breath and relaxed as she continued finished up around his eyes.

“Shit, she handles that brush better than Bitty handles the puck,” Holster breathed out.

“Too bad she can’t skate,” Shitty added.

“Shut up,” Ransom said, “I’m tryin’ to watch.”

“Getting a little tense there, Rans?” Holster said.

“Shut up,” Lardo sing-songed at them, and they quieted.

Bitty sat still for a few more tense moments then Lardo sighed. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

“Now what?” Bitty asked, blinking and adjusting to the sensation of all the makeup on his eyelids.

“Gonna do the bottom of your nose with the black,” she said, and grinned at the camera when she held up the container for the audience to see.

“I hope you don’t sneeze,” Shitty said.

“Oh, god, please don’t. Do it now if you have to or forever hold your peace,” Lardo said.

“I’m good,” Bitty promised.

“Okay, nose time.”

Bitty went cross-eyed trying to watch her do his nose and gave up and closed his eyes again. She made impatient noises every time he scrunched his nose when the brush tickled too much as he couldn’t rub the sensation away.  

“There we go,” she said.

Bitty opened his eyes and glanced towards the screen. “Whoa, you’re almost done. That’s awesome.”

“Wait until I’m finished, I have to do your lips and mascara.”

Holster snorted, and Lardo turned on him. “You got a problem with that?”

“Nope,” he said, smiling and waving her off.

Lardo’s thin brush on his lips felt worse than on his eyelids. He kept wanting to lick his top lip, and he felt that if he breathed too much it would mess all of it up. “You should wear more chapstick,” Lardo said as she drew the brush into the corner of his lips.

“Sorry,” he answered as she pulled away.

“Hold on,” she said, finishing off his upper lip. “There.”

She placed a hand beneath his chin as she did the mascara.

“You sure you’re not going to take out me eye?” Bitty asked, trying real hard not to flinch with his eyes open this time and a brush so close to his eyeball.

“Yes,” she said, confident. She nodded when she put the mascara down. “Now, I kinda wish I’d gotten something lighter for your brows ‘cause you’re still blond, but oh well.”

She began to work over his eyebrows, explaining how she changed their shape to the audience. “Okay, it doesn’t look too bad though it would probably look a little better if you had darker lowlights in your hair.”

“Sorry,” Bitty apologized, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not your fault, I could have gotten better makeup too, but this is good. Time for the fun part.”

“Which is?”

“All the white dots to make you look like a fawn,” she said, grinning.

“Oh,”

She had a pencil for that, and Bitty couldn’t find a pattern to it out of what he imagined every time she touched the pencil to his skin. He couldn’t even look down enough to see what she did across his collar bones, though he watched her put them down at random on the tops of his shoulders.

She leaned back from him with the pencil still in her hand. He tried not to shrink at the way she looked over him. “I think that does it,” she said, setting down the pencil.

Someone knocked on the door, and they all turned towards it. “Hey, Bittle, do you know where everyone is?” Jack asked as he opened the door.

Bitty stared at him wide-eyed for a moment as Jack looked him over, and not like Lardo just had. Jack had seen him wearing less, but he sure hadn’t ever seen Bitty in so much makeup. He also hadn’t seen him half dressed with an entire fanbase watching them and knowing Bitty’s secret.

“You’re all in here,” Jack said, looking away from Bitty. “What’d you do to Bittle’s face?”

Bitty turned to give the screen a panicked look, checking the comments as Lardo explained, “I just did a liveblog tutorial on how to do fawn makeup.”

Jack’s face hadn’t made it into frame, and Bitty leaning over covered up most of the sight of his body. Bitty gave his fans a pleading look, but he could see a large number of exclamation marks in the comments. At least Bitty’s blush couldn’t be seen through all of the makeup.

“This is a liveblog going on right now?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, but it’s almost over. It was pretty cool, man,” Shitty said as Bitty turned back towards Jack. “You should’ve seen it.”

Jack shrugged.

“Hey,” Lardo said, sounding indignant. “All your fans are going on about Jack. I was the one who just did all your makeup.”

“Sorry,” Bitty said, turning back to read a few fans assure Lardo that they loved her.

“Wait, your fans know about me?” Jack asked.

“Dude, they know about all of us, I’m pretty sure,” Shitty said.

“And if they didn’t before, they do now because we introduced ourselves,” Holster said.

“Well, I talk about hockey a lot so a lot of them are hockey fans and know about you because of that,” Bitty explained with a shrug.

“Hey, you and Bitty have fan overlap,” Shitty said, grinning at Jack.

“These guys are actually hilarious,” Lardo said, pointing to the screen. “They’re, like, evenly split between whether they want to see your face or your ass, Jack.”

Jack sighed. “I’m pretty sure google can help with that. I’m also pretty sure there’s a blog out there still dedicated to my ass.”

“What? No fair, I want a blog dedicated to my ass,” Shitty said, leaning forward and readying to stand.

“No, dude, for your mustache,” Ransom said, gesturing to his own upper lip.

“Yes, even better.”

Bitty checked the responses from his fans. Most of them begged for Jack to come show his face and stand by Bitty, but one or two told Bitty to seduce him with his new look. Bitty shook his head, not sure what to tell them with Jack at his back.

“Just come over and let them see your face,” Lardo said, motioning for Jack to come forward.

Bitty stared at her, mentally pleading for her to stop, but he heard Jack sigh. “Alright.”

Jack walked over to stand between Lardo and Bitty, and Lardo shook her head. “Your head’s still out of frame.”

Bitty leaned back as Jack bent over to get his head level with theirs. He took a moment looking over the set up before finding the camera and said. “Hi?”

Bitty watched the rate of response pick up as his fans commented.

“You completely stole my show,” Lardo said, punching Jack in the shoulder. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Sorry,” Jack said as he stood up again.

“Hey, I’m gonna get that flower crown,” Shitty said, getting up from the bed. Jack kept anything too private from showing up on screen, though Bitty made sure to turn to cover up the last stretch to his door.

“Flower crown?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, Bitty’s a deer prince,” Holster said.

“What do you think of my work? Pretty great, huh?” Lardo asked, gesturing to Bitty.

Bitty gave a second glance to the comments before looking up at Jack so he could see what Lardo had done to his face. Jack looked him over slowly without any change in expression. He tried not to scrunch up his shoulders and mess up the makeup on them, but couldn’t stop himself in time to keep from rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t touch it,” Lardo scolded him.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand away.

“It looks good,” Jack told Lardo.

“Thanks, you’re so eloquent with your compliments,” she said, grinning while rolling her eyes for the camera.

Holster snorted, and Jack gave him a look.

“Well, I think I’m gonna end it there,” Bitty said, turning towards the screen.

He noticed a lot of frowny faces in the comment section.

“Wait!” Shitty shouted, barreling back into the room. He smashed the flower crown down onto Bitty’s head. “Ta da.”

Bitty adjusted the crown to sit better then smiled at the camera. “Look complete.”

He could read many mentions of cute in the comments and a couple requests for poses. “Until next time.”

He closed the feed and leaned back.

“Success,” Lardo said, holding up her hand for a high five.

He tapped his palm against hers. “Yeah.”

“You’re still going to dinner like that,” Ransom said as he got up.

“I’m gonna try and get everyone’s initial reaction when they see him sit down,” Holster said, grinning as he picked up the chair he had grabbed.

“Betcha Chowder’s gonna like it best,” he said as they headed out the door.

“I’m not betting against that.”

“Smart decision,” Shitty said, following them. “I’m gonna need pants for this though.”

“Thanks for doing this,” Bitty told Lardo as she started on packing up all the makeup.

“No problem, this was awesome,” she said, smiling at him. “Always wanted to do it, now I have.”

As she finished up packing, Bitty worked on closing down everything he had set up for the liveblog. He closed his laptop as it seemed like they would be heading to dinner in a short while. “Don’t forget your shirt,” Lardo said as she picked up her bag of makeup and headed towards the door.

“Right,” Bitty said, getting up to grab it from where it had landed on the floor. He pulled it on over his head, and looked up to see Jack still in his room and looking at him.

“I didn’t mess it up, did I?” he asked, raising a hand to touch his face.

Jack shook his head and smiled a little. “No, you look good.”

“Oh,” Bitty said, dropping his hand and smiling back at Jack. “Thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not totally Jack/Bitty but you should probably take it that way


End file.
